Sweetest That I've Ever Seen
by Slywolf9
Summary: Ron is deeply in love with Hermione, and doesn't know how to tell her in words. So he sings it to her in a song. That night I worked hard on thinking up a song. It took me all week, but I finally had a few verses down. Of course, I was so zoned out that


It's a little bit funny this feeling inside I'm not one of those who can easily hide I don't have much money but boy if I did I'd buy a big house where we both could live  
  
Hermione hurried past me and Harry. Harry looked at me with eyebrows raised. I merely shrugged, but inside I was dying. I had hurt her again. I had hurt the most beautiful thing in my life; all because of something stupid. Just because of those stupid House Elves. I couldn't help it though. It was just so fun seeing her mad. But seeing her cry was terrible.  
  
"Ron," Harry sighed. "It hurts her to not talk to you. Just apologize." I shook my head stubbornly.  
  
I couldn't help the feeling of excitement and warmth that crept through me each time she was close to me. It made me go crazy, made me want to hold her and lots of things I thought I'd never do. I can't hide my feelings too well. Harry know how I feel about her. About the angel of the school. He knows how much I love Hermione Mae Granger.  
  
But why would she ever love me back? I was poor, not very good at school work, and to top it all off, not even very popular. Sure, I had popular friends and family. The famous Harry Potter, my best friend. Sirius Black, the infamous "killer". Fred and George, the best two pranksters Hogwarts ever had, except for the Marauders, perhaps, and my favorite brothers. Ginny, my baby sister who had opened the Chamber of Secrets. And even a few other people. But what about me? What had I done? Absolutely nothing great and extraordinary. I was just plain old Ron Weasley, best friend of the Boy Who Lived.  
  
But if I was popular, had money, and fame, I'd buy a big house and ask Hermione to marry me. It had been my dream ever since second year. The year when I "saw" Hermione M. Granger. And I saw how beautiful she was. I just wanted to take her away and start a big family. But, dreams never come true for me...  
  
If I was a sculptor, but then again, no Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show I know it's not much but it's the best I can do My gift is my song and this one's for you  
  
Me and Harry had finally made it to the Common Room. He was working on his Potions essay, while I was pretending to finish my essay also. I shot a quick glance around and noticed that Hermione wasn't there. I should apologize, he was right. Maybe she was off crying again. Great, I thought miserably, our last year and I couldn't even make it without making Hermione cry. Some friend I am.  
  
I wonder if she would ever really love me, I thought, absently looking through my Potions Book. Maybe if I got a muggle job she would like me better. Maybe one of those people who make things. What were they called? Hitters? No that wrong. Artists? No...Oh, who cares anyway! I shuddered. The thought of doing work without magic was just too much.  
  
Or maybe I should become a Potion maker. I was actually okay at Potions, really. It's just that Snape always tries to fail me. And all just because I called him a few bad names and he hates me because I'm best friends with his rivals only child. That's not a good reason to hate someone. I mean, if they had maybe killed your favorite pet or humiliated you in front of the whole school, now that was a good reason, or maybe they stole a galleon or something, but really now!  
  
Okay, cross out those two ideas. I scribbled something down on my essay about stirring counterclockwise. What can I do...? I can sing! Ya, I can actually sing good. People think I'm using some voice enchantment spell, and I don't blame them. I would have never thought for the life of me that I would be able to sing once I finished puberty. Well, it's the best I can do. I should make a song for Hermione and sing it. Oh, I know! It'll be called-  
  
"RON!" Harry yelled at me. I jumped about 20 feet in the air.  
  
"Bloody H-What is it Harry?!" I said after a second.  
  
"Ron, you're getting ink all over you essay." I looked down. Oh crap!  
  
Maybe I should pay more attention and not daydream so much, I thought as I used a spell to clean up the spilt ink. Harry shook his head, slightly amused at me, and went back to his essay. I went through my bag and found a new ink bottle. That's a good idea. It's the best I can do, even if it isn't much, but I'll make a song for you, Hermione. Specially just for you.  
  
And you can tell everybody this is your song It may be quite simple but now that it's done I hope you don't mind I hope you don't mind that I put down in words How wonderful life is while you're in the world  
  
That night I worked hard on thinking up a song. It took me all week, but I finally had a few verses down. Of course, I was so zoned out that I had accidentally changed my sofa chair into a small dragon in Transfiguration, but I had finally finished it. The perfect song for the most perfect being ever. Okay, so I'm being repetitive.  
  
Anyway, the next day was Saturday, Christmas Eve. This would be my Christmas present for her. I hope she liked it. I had written down the lyrics and sent an owl to Hermione, anonymously of course, to meet me in the Room of Requirement or whatever that thing was called. I haven't been in there since fifth year. You don't expect me to remember everything do you?  
  
So, I thought as I checked out the room. Everything is good. There was a soft, squishy red chair in the middle of the room. There were candles everywhere, and fairies were flying about, creating, what I thought, was the most romantic mood ever. I checked my watch. 11:50 P.M. Hermione would be here any moment. And I was right (score one for me! Score 0 for everyone who didn't believe me), the door had opened and Hermione walked in, dressed in a soft blue floor length skirt and peasant blouse.  
  
I felt my face flame up. Thank goodness I was in the corner, hidden in shadows. I watched as she walked to the couch and picked up the lyrics. Harry, I screamed in my head. If this doesn't work, I'm going to KILL you! Her eyes widened as she read the title, and just as she started reading the lyrics, I started singing for her.  
  
My heart was literally pounding in my dark red ears, and I felt so embarrassed that I wanted to just sink into myself and not exist. Hermione's eyes had flown open wide, and were filling with tears. She had a soft pink blush across her cheeks, which was nothing compared to my face. She sank slowly into the chair, glancing down at the lyrics often as I sang to her.  
  
When I finished, there was a silence. "You can tell anyone you want that I wrote that song for you" I said quietly. "And I hope you don't mind that I put down how wonderful you were in there."  
  
"Oh, Ron!" Hermione cried. Tears had started pouring down her cheeks, splashing onto her skirt. "I'm...I'm so sorry Ron...But...I-" and here is where my heart had become sealed up forever, "have a boyfriend."  
  
Time stopped for me. I watched, unbelieving as she got up, kissed me on the cheek, tears splashing onto me, and ran out. My mouth hung open, my heart had stopped beating. There was nothing there anymore. I couldn't feel a single emotion. Nothing. Just as though I had never felt another emotion ever before.  
  
But how I WANTED to feel. To feel ANYTHING! Even if it was heartbreak. But no, nothing happened. I sat there, and my clock beeped 12 times, signaling Christmas had arrived. The worst Christmas ever. Because I had received the worst Christmas present of my whole, entire life.  
  
I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song It's for people like you that keep it turned on  
  
I sat on the roof of Hogwarts Astronomy tower. How I had gotten there was completely beyond me. The sever sun beat down on my neck, and I knew I would get sunburned. Harry tried to console me, he really had. He had even bought me all the things I ever craved for. except one thing...Hermione Mae Granger. I could never have her.  
  
I kicked my feet, and felt some frustration come off. The sun moved behind a cloud, and stayed there for the rest of the day. I had started a new song. A sad song. A song just for me. Especially for me. I was having writers block though. I looked around and saw some growth near me. It was for some reason unnerving. I pointed my wand at it, mouth a spell, and it was gone.  
  
I looked at the song I was writing and became frustrated again. No matter what I did, I couldn't help but put how wonderful she was in my verses. The sky grew darker, the sun was behind some thick clouds. I still shouldn't feel anything. My whole soul had become numb. As though it was never there.  
  
Suddenly I feel someone next to me, and the sun peeked through, shining happily down on me now, not burning. I looked up and saw Harry. He had some iced pumpkin juice in his hands, and held one out for me, sitting down. "It'll be okay, Ron."  
  
I sniffed. I could feel tears brimming my eyes now. "How is it going to be okay, Harry?" I asked. I hated talking about it. It made me feel weak.  
  
Harry didn't answer for a while. "I don't know, but it will be okay." He looked at me, and I saw he was hurting for me too. He handed me a handkerchief and I wiped my eyes roughly. He grinned at me, and I felt better. At least Harry would always be there to help me, I thought. It's people like him that keep a light in my life. Not that I don't love my family of course.  
  
I pushed him slightly, and laughed. He pushed me back. "At least she doesn't just talk about her dead boyfriend, and doesn't cry on you every single time she sees you." Harry grimaced and i laughed. "I don't know why I ever liked Cho." We both laughed harder.  
  
So excuse me forgetting but these things I do You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue Anyway the thing is what I really mean Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen  
  
So, I guess I'm a little better. I still think Hermione is the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen. So, we are on speaking terms again, even though it is awkward around us. Hermione had told some of her close friends about what I did for her, and they had also tried to console me. I said I was fine, even though I had enjoyed the attention.  
  
I stopped Hermione in the halls one day, right after she said goodbye to her Ravenclaw boyfriend, what's his name? No one cares, anyway, back to me. "Hermione?" I called to her. She went rigid for a second, and I was more than sure she gulped. She turned to face me though, a forced smile on, I could tell.  
  
"Yes, Ron?" Oh, that beautiful voice! It made me go crazy and pumped me full of adrenaline.  
  
I suddenly remembered my purpose and pulled out a sort of thick letter. This was it. The last day of school. Maybe the last time I would ever see my angel again. "I-er...here." I handed her the letter before running off. Before I had gone five feet, I stopped, turned around quickly, then blurted out, "You're the most beautiful person I know, Hermione. And I will always love you."  
  
Hermione stood there, shocked, She slowly opened the letter.  
  
Hermione,  
  
I know things are weird between us, and that's my fault. Hermione, I really love you. And...oh man, I'm no good at these things. And I just wanted to tell you Hermione, cause I may never see you again, that you are the best thing in my life. Oh, shoot. I'm going to kill Harry!  
  
Sorry, but I just wanted to tell you thanks for being there when I needed you and that I hope we can still stay friends for the rest of our lives, Hermione. You're the most beautiful person in the school, and what's his name is really lucky to have you.  
  
Well, I don't have much else to say. I love you Hermione Mae Granger. I really do.  
  
Love,  
Ron Weasley  
  
P.s. Here is a copy of your song from me.  
  
P.S.S. You have the sweetest eyes I have ever seen.  
  
Hermione clutched the letter to her chest, tears splashing onto it. "Ron," she sobbed. "Oh, Ron..." Hermione fell to the floor. "You're always funny, even in serious letters. And what do you mean we might never see each other again? Oh, Ron..." she sobbed.  
  
Hermione pondered this the whole day. She didn't see Ron the rest of the day or on the train. It was only when she got to the station did she find out. Harry had come up to her to say goodbye. "Harry...Where is Ron?"  
  
Harry looked highly surprised. "You don't know?" Apparently she didn't. "Ron.." he swallowed. "Ron doesn't have long to live. He's spending ther rest of his days in Egypt with Charlie."  
  
And all the way in Egypt, a red faced, red haired man smiled...because he could feel his heart again.  
  
A/N: wow....Hmm, I think I was doing well until the last verse of the song. Ya. That ending was terrible. Soooo anyways, this is my first straight Harry Potter fanfic, so please tell me what you think okay?  
  
And thanks to Ana-Chan for beta-ing, Kiki for the pairing, and my Dad for the song. (I'm not fond of R/Hr, but I love doing this!) Ja (Bye!)  
  
P.S. I've been htinking, I have an idea to make this into a story if yall want...? 


End file.
